


Вселенная, сама по себе

by Galan_Rumos



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Reunions, alternative movie events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos
Summary: АУ, в которой Альбус присутствовал на сходке Гриндевальда.





	Вселенная, сама по себе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Universe Unto Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761079) by [LostMyHeartToHim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim). 



***

 

Альбус Дамблдор сидел за столом, проверяя работы учеников. Тишина в классе нарушалась только трением пера о пергамент и легким смехом профессора, когда он находил ответы весьма своеобразными.

\- Профессор Дамблдор.

Дамблдор отложил перо и поднял глаза на то, что отвлекло его от дел. Это был портрет известного алхимика, с глупой (по мнению Альбуса) шляпой на голове.

\- Да, Шапо?

\- Гриндевальд созывает сбор в Париже. Николас подумал, что ты захочешь знать.

Альбус на мгновение замер. Его одолевали противоречивые чувства. Моментально взяв себя в руки и выдавив из себя улыбку, он поблагодарил портрет за информацию. Встав, он принялся мерить шагами кабинет.

Зная Геллерта, тот наверняка созвал митинг в наиболее драматичной и красивой манере, так что авроры наверняка в курсе дел. И они наверняка попытаются вмешаться. Худшая идея из возможных. Это однозначно закончится насилием. Геллерт не сделает первый шаг, выставив авроров настоящими агрессорами. Таким образом он заполучит еще больше сторонников для осуществления своих планов.

Альбус вздыхает, понимая, что должен делать. Не было времени посылать сообщения. ему придется явиться в Париж лично. И сколько же боли это ему принесёт. 

В считанные секунды схватив пальто и шляпу, он направился к выходу. Шум закрывшейся двери заставил пергаменты упасть со стола. Они разлетелись по полу, с еще невысохшими чернилами.

***

 

Альбус прибыл в фамильный склеп Лестрейнджей чуть позже авроров. К его приятному удивлению, авроров возглавлял Тесей, старший брат Ньюта. Он мальчик умный, хоть и слишком серьезный, но это и хорошо.

\- Тесей!

Аврор обернулся и удивился, увидев своего старого учителя.

\- Профессор Дамблдор? Что вы здесь делаете? 

\- Пришёл вас предупредить. Вы не сможете остановить этот сбор.

Тесей переглянулся с коллегами.

\- Почему?

\- Если примените силовые методы, это только воодушевит его последователей, сделает более преданными идее, - пояснил Дамблдор, - прошу, Тесей, вы не должны участвовать, - взмолился он, предприняв отчаянную попытку предотвратить конфронтацию как можно скорее. Он прекрасно осознавал, что сейчас он ближе всего к Геллерту за последние тридцать лет. Он ощущал, как связь между ними буквально пульсировала, поражался такой близости. И если он может это чувствовать, то может и Геллерт. Он знает, что я здесь.

Тесей задумчиво нахмурился, обдумывая всё. То, о чём говорил профессор, имело смысл, хотя ему не нравилась идея просто стоять в стороне и ничего не предпринимать. Оглядев авроров и заметив понимающие кивки, он кивнул в ответ. Удовлетворенный их молчаливым согласием, Тесей повернулся к Дамблдору.

\- Нам стоит тогда просто стоять и наблюдать? Вмешаться лишь при крайней необходимости?

Облегченно вздохнув, Дамблдор согласно кивнул. Он повернулся, намереваясь убраться подальше от Геллерта и тех чувств, которые в нём всколыхнулись, как можно скорее. Кто-то схватил его за локоть. Всё ещё посматривая на выход, он нехотя обернулся.

\- Простите, профессор, - Тесей убрал руку, - но разве вы не присоединитесь к нам? Нам всем известно, что только у вас есть хотя бы шанс его одолеть.

Альбус внутренне содрогнулся, отчаянно надеясь, что его стремление убраться отсюда не написано у него на лице. Он быстро перебрал в уме всевозможные извинения, но не смог найти ни одного, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Насколько ему известно, здесь никто не знает о его связи с Геллертом - и лучше бы так и оставалось. Сдавшись, он внутренне приготовился встретиться со старым другом впервые за долгие годы.

\- Хорошо, но я не буду сражаться с ним, пока ситуация не станет патовой.

***

 

Альбус и Авроры зашли в амфитеатр почти незаметно, а вскоре быстро и эффективно распределились по периметру. Они незаметны и молчаливы, больше напоминающие призраков, нежели людей.

Альбус остался в тени, напряженно рассматривая мужчину, стоящего на сцене. Время и использование тёмной магии оставили на нём свой след, но это несомненно был Геллерт. Он все еще излучал этот животный магнетизм и силу, которые когда-то так захватили Альбуса. Сердце Дамблдора стучало, а сам он слегка вспотел. Оперевшись о колонну справа, он старался взять себя в руки. Знакомая боль прорезала все тело. Даже теперь Геллерт мог управлять им так, как никто и никогда не мог. И вряд ли кто когда-нибудь сможет.

Альбус наблюдал за тем, как один из последователей Геллерта протянул ему череп, и невольно улыбается. Геллерт всегда имел склонность к драматизму. Одна из тех черт, что были у них общими.

Гриндевальд затянулся и выдул дым, который сформировался в изображение, повисшее над головами наблюдателей. Дамблдор, как и все присутствующие, в ужасе наблюдал за ужасными картинами разрушений, открывшимися им. 

Альбус, конечно, прекрасно знал, что Геллерт был провидцем, но это что-то новенькое. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного. В отчаянии он надеялся, что это просто очередной геллертов обман. Последняя война и так была ужасна. Даже для волшебников, которые обычно старались держаться в стороне от маггловских конфликтов.

Геллерт продолжал говорить даже после того, как изображения померкли, со страстью, очень убедительно, заставив почти каждого в этом помещении согласиться с ним. Даже вопреки здравому смыслу. Альбус отметил, что ряд пунктов его программы были буквально вдохновлены его письмами к Геллерту. Наверное, стоило почувствовать себя виноватым. Но все это наполняло его теплом - хотя это было неправильно. Альбус неосознанно улыбнулся.

В этот самый момент Геллерт обернулся и, после стольких лет, их взгляды встретились вновь. И как будто весь мир остановился. Как будто всё, что было до, что было после, и то время, что есть сейчас, слились в одно. Как будто больше никого не было, кроме них. Все остальное казалось лишь фоновым шумом. Неважным. Не стоящим внимания. Только он и Геллерт - и все, что касается только них двоих.

***

 

Геллерт на секунду растерялся, заколебавшись. Он проклинал себя за слабость. Именно поэтому он держался подальше от Альбуса. Он не мог позволить себе отвлекаться. Конечно, он знал, что Альбус где-то неподалеку, с тех самых пор, как подвеска на его груди буквально пылала. Если быть до конца откровенным, он был весьма шокирован (и испытывал много еще каких чувств, которые упорно отрицал). Гриндевальд не ожидал, что Альбус подберется так близко к нему. Все время держался на расстоянии. Поначалу он заволновался, уже готовый отменить всё, полагая, что Альбус искал отмщения. Но после ничего не произошло, Дамблдор не ворвался с глазами полными ярости и гнева - и он позволил себе расслабиться. Казалось, Альбус не собирался выступать против него - клятва на крови, чтоб её. Все еще не зная намерений Альбуса, он был готов поднять палочку в любой момент. Но вскоре их взгляды пересеклись - и Альбус…

Альбус улыбнулся ему.

Возможно, еще не всё потеряно.

***

 

\- Среди нас сегодня есть авроры. Уходите сейчас, пока они не обратили свое насилие против вас. Они убили многих из нас.

Один за другим, сторонники Гриндевальда аппарировали, оставляя лишь его доверенных лиц, авроров, Альбуса и его ручных пёсиков. Подняв палочку, Гриндевальд наколдовал огненное кольцо вокруг себя, призывая сторонников присоединиться к нему. Когда настала очередь Кралла пересечь линию, ему захотелось испепелить его. Но Альбус, стоявший в тени, это вряд ли одобрит. Какая жалость.

К его удовольствию, легилиментка также присоединилась к нему. Он также обдумывал возможность привлечь юную Лестрейндж на свою сторону, но отказывается от этой затеи. На кону кое-что большее.

Авроры начали копошиться, но Альбус все еще стоял столбом. Он не может пойти против Геллерта, но также и не в силах наблюдать, как Геллерт убивает всех присутствующих. Медленно спускаясь, он кивает Ньюту, который явно удивлен увидеть его здесь. Вполне естественно, ведь до этого он настаивал, чтобы Ньют поехал в Париж вместо него.

Внезапно все внимание Геллерта обращается на него. Альбус пытается держать себя вопреки всему, что тот собирается сказать.

\- Альбус, я знаю, где находится Камень.

Дамблдор застыл. Камень. Его сестра, его родители. Он мог бы увидеть их вновь. Извиниться. И возможно - только возможно - воскресить.

***

 

Авроры были шокированы. Альбус?

Гриндевальд и Дамблдор продолжали напряжённо смотреть друг на друга, не замечая бросаемых на них взглядов.

Наконец, Ньют решился прервать неловкое молчание:

\- Вы знакомы? - спросил он, глядя поочередно на обоих волшебников. 

Это кажется почти невозможным. Один из них - уважаемый им профессор, второй - темнейший маг современности.

Игнорируя вопрос, Дамблдор спускается еще ниже. Останавливается у самого круга, пламя почти касается его пальто. Краем глаза заметив двинувшегося было аврора, Гриндевальд беззвучно заставил его застыть на месте - как и всех его коллег.

\- Посмотри мне в глаза. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты не лжешь, - резко, но отчаянно потребовал Альбус.

\- Я никогда не лгал тебе.

Альбус почти усмехнулся, но остановился, осознав, что Геллерт искренен. Его мысли полны безграничной надежды. Если он никогда не лгал ему, значит ли это…

Лете, стоящей поодаль и сжимающей руку Тесея, не нравится то, к чему всё идёт. Обменявшись шокированными взглядами, они всё ещё не знают, что предпринять. Успокаивающее присутствие Тесея придает ей мужества, и она делает шаг вперёд, намереваясь уберечь профессора Дамблдора от величайшей в его жизни ошибки.

\- Профессор, пожалуйста, не слушайте его. Я не знаю, что связывало вас в прошлом, но вы не можете слушаться его, - взмолилась лета.

Профессор поворачивается к ней, но не говорит ни слова, явно переживая внутреннюю борьбу. Выражение лица Гриндевальда не меняется - он все так же продолжает смотреть на Дамблдора в ожидании, однозначно уверенный в своей победе.

Ньют встает рядом с ней и присоединяется к просьбе:

\- Пожалуйста, профессор, я знаю, что вы лучше этого.

А вот это неверно. Дамблдор горько усмехается и качает головой.

\- Знаешь? Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

\- А он знает?

Взгляд Дамблдора смягчается, и он вновь смотрит на Гриндевальда.

\- Да, и он единственный, кто когда-либо знал, - говорит он мягко, в голосе слышится горечь и ностальгия.

Гриндевальд чувствовал, что его защитная скорлупа трескается. Улыбнувшись, он протягивает руку. Колеблясь, Альбус уставился на нее. Внимательно изучая взглядом лицо Геллерта, он цепляется взглядом за подвеску. Их подвеску. Расположенную прямо напротив геллертова сердца, такую открытую и доступную - её может забрать любой. Он полагал, что Геллерт спрятал её где-нибудь, где её никто не найдёт, гарантировав победу. Но нет, вместо этого он держит подвеску при себе, рискуя последней линией защиты, вне всяких логических объяснений.

Рука Альбуса медленно двинулась. Это было похоже на сон. Звуки стихли и доносились как будто из-под толщи воды. Никакого трескота огня, ничего, кроме биения его сердца. Больше никого не существовало. Он мог видеть только Геллерта. Геллерта, с его разноцветными глазами и с этой его улыбкой. Та самая улыбка много лет назад будто разорвала его сердце. Он почти ощущает жар на загорелой коже и запах цветов, что росли в саду его матери. На периферии слуха он слышит крики своих бывших студентов. Его рука останавливается в паре дюймов от руки Гриндевальда.

\- Больше никакого чрезмерного насилия, - требует Альбус, давая понять, что это не переговоры.

\- Как пожелаешь, - соглашается Гриндевальд, слишком просто, как будто так и надо. Видя, что Альбус еще в сомнениях, он продолжил: - Мы обсудим детали позднее, но если хочешь, я дам Непреложный Обет. После того, как заедем за Камнем.

Наконец, рука Альбуса сжимает его собственную. Геллерта переполняет триумф, а улыбка все шире. Щенки Альбуса продолжают протестующе что-то выкрикивать. Им бы знать, что если Альбус однажды принял решение, невозможно этого изменить. Геллерт проводит его сквозь огонь, останавливаясь лишь в центре круга. Сжав голову Альбуса в ладонях, он прижимается к его лбу своим и закрывает глаза.

\- Я скучал по тебе, mein Schatz, - шепчет Геллерт и мягко целует мужчину. 

Альбус ничего не сказал, но то, как он тает под прикосновениями Геллерта, красноречивее любых слов. Против воли на лице расцветает улыбка. Повинуясь движению руки Гриндевальда, магический огонь вырастает стеной, скрывая от чужих глаз. С лёгким хлопком они аппарировали.

Авроры начинают действовать, освободившись от действия заклятия, которому их подверг Гриндевальд. Они покидают помещение, намереваясь доложить о новом положении дел в министерства как можно скорее. Лета и Ньют сжимали друг друга в объятьях, содрогаясь в беззвучном плаче. Якоб и Тина были скорее озадачены, в полной мере не осознавая происходящего. 

Содрогаясь, Тесей усаживается и смотрит в одну точку, откуда только что аппарировали два величайших волшебника.

\- Мы обречены.

**Author's Note:**

> mein Schatz - в переводе с немецкого - "моё сокровище"
> 
> Автор в примечаниях указывал, что Альбус был одержим Воскрешающим Камнем всю жизнь, да и всё еще любит Геллерта - я это тоже отмечу. Так что ничего удивительного.


End file.
